


ravenous

by aotwomensupremacy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masculine Yelena, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotwomensupremacy/pseuds/aotwomensupremacy
Summary: Pieck and Yelena return home after brunch at a tearoom.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Yelena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first ff/smut so apologies if it's not the greatest. also the tearoom was heavily inspired by the love witch. think elaine and that big pink hat she wears. i was going with that for pieck's hat. enjoy<3

Ahh, the scent of freshly baked goods, and the scent of Yelena's lover- Pieck's- fresh fragrance. sitting in front of Yelena was a stunning woman. Dressed in the finest of whites and pinks and purples. A beauty. 

Earlier on Pieck begged Yelena to accompany her to a Victorian-esque tearoom. With a strict code of ladies only. 'How girly' thought Yelena, she certainly wouldn't be caught in such a feminine setting. She embraced her masculinity: and she liked to keep it that way. Of course, giving into her sweetheart's request, she accepted the offer. 

Such a heavenly sight the tearoom was. Its walls were painted in a light pink, and a positive aura followed the room; as of expected, seeing as it was ladies only. The ladies carried themselves in such grace and reflected the serene atmosphere of the scene. Roses and lavender filled the air with their gorgeous smell. 

"One more strawberry cake please!" Pieck hollered, sucking cream off the pad of her finger. She was enjoying herself very much. She was just buzzing with energy! Pieck had dressed herself in a flirty white dress, seamed with purple lining at the ruffles of the sleeves. Hair in its usual state, topped by a light pink woven hat accessorised by large pink and purple roses. Yelena kept it classy as per usual. A silky white suit with matching trousers and an open collar blouse. Clipped in her hair were gold statement pins gifted by her darling. 

Yelena couldn't get enough of her lover. How charming she looked! 

"Yelena! You've been awfully quiet." 

"I'm admiring you darling," crooned Yelena. 

"Ha!" Pieck exclaimed, her mouth full of food. "How terrible you are! Now what would you like to eat, precious?" 

"You." 

Pieck batted a hand towards Yelena and gave her a flustered, giddy smile whilst holding the menu up to her face. 

For what felt like hours, Yelena and Pieck finally arrived at their destination. Yelena's small, but cozy, apartment. Trudging through the random paraphernalia scattered across the ground, Yelena made herself comfortable at the fridge. 

"Pieck. You want tea?" 

"Sure thing. Bring me some cake too." 

Honestly, what a sweet tooth that woman had. 

Yelena walked over to her bedroom where Pieck was currently undressing herself, leaving the tea and cake on the side table. She peered over the woman struggling to unzip her dress to leave a sweet kiss on her cheek. 

"Help me will you?" 

Now unzipped out of her dress, Pieck laid on the bed in her lacey, red lingerie. Yelena examined her, a firm up-and-down look of the sight awaiting before her. Pieck now positioned herself, in a position which welcomed her lover. 

"Come here."

Yelena didn't need to be told twice. She did as Pieck wished of her and propped up her arms to lean into Pieck's soft lips. They softly grazed lips against one another. Their hands explored each other's bodies, feeling here and there. Yelena skilfully unclasped Pieck's bra, also having her own clothes removed. Yelena's hands kneaded Pieck's tits in hopes of reacting a moan out of her. As of plan, Pieck moaned into her beau's mouth. Yelena took the opportunity to slip her tongue in, all whilst straddling Pieck's lap. Pieck gently sucked on Yelena's tongue and grabbed a fistful of her hair in her hand. Just right when their breathing was syncing, Yelena pulled away from her mouth and started to leave trails of kisses around Pieck's pale body. 

"A-ah, Yelena," Yelena started focussing her attention onto Pieck's nipples. The hardening of them made it all the more tempting to please Pieck more. She dragged her tongue across from one tit to the other and swirled her tongue around the bud. Using her free hand, Yelena made sure to give Pieck's other tit the same loving. She kneaded and licked Pieck's nipples.

Yelena left more love bites down Pieck's body. Especially her stomach, Yelena adored Pieck's stomach. It was her favourite aspect of her body. Pieck huffed as Yelena teased her way down to Pieck's pussy. Yelena was ravenous for a taste of Pieck. She wrapped her lengthy fingers around her underwear.

"May I?"

Pieck patted her head, "of course."

Yelena pressed her tongue against her wet underwear. Pulling them down, she threw Pieck's legs over her shoulders and lightly began leaving kisses on her pussy. Her tongue navigated its way to Pieck's clit, shaping tiny circles around the swollen nub.

"Fuck," Pieck moaned, back arching and her hand buried in Yelena's hair, holding onto it for dear life. 

Yelena looked up at Pieck, eyeing her innocently- contradictory to the situation they were currently in. Yet Yelena continued to suck on Pieck's clit, she was itching to hear another sweet moan from her darling. With permission, Yelena stuck a curled finger into her vagina, savouring the pulsing sensation. Yelena felt herself grow sensitive and softly moaned into Pieck's pussy, the sound reverberating throughout her body. 

As Pieck's thighs tightened around Yelena's ears, Yelena could sense that Pieck was close to climaxing. 

"Shit Yelena, right there," Yelena continued to steadily thrust her fingers upwards and focussed more on her clit. Yelena stuck her free fingers into Pieck's mouth, Pieck obediently taking them.

"Fuck. I'm gonna cum," Pieck spat, hand running through her own hair and tears forming in her eyes. Yelena smirked against her cunt as Pieck neared her orgasm. Her orgasm was just as physical as it was mental. Her whole body shook whilst her thighs clamped around Yelena's head, but her orgasm felt otherworldy. She couldn't think straight, her thoughts were all blurred. Pieck was all caught up in the moment. 

"Cum, sweetheart," Yelena continued to work away. She nipped at Pieck's thighs, pinching them softly to leave little marks. Pieck finally came on Yelena's face, the fluids painting a pretty picture. Pieck let out a long awaited sigh and grinned to herself. She felt so lucky. 

Yelena kissed the tears off of Pieck's eyes and held her tightly. They embraced each other as she recovered from her orgasm. Unexpectedly, Pieck tossed Yelena over and straddled the space just below her chest. 

"Time to return the favour," she giggled, attacking her lover with kisses.


End file.
